createalabelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicki Minaj
Nicki Minaj 'is an american rapper/singer.The rapper has 3 studio albums out, ''Pink Friday, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, and her latest LP, The Neon Queen. In 2010 she released her first LP, The Pink Friday. Previously signed to Young Money Records, she has since switched labels into CAL's own Legendty Records. Following the success of her first single tied to Young Money, Your Love, which peaked at #14 on the US charts, Minaj dominated the charts with her single "Super Bass", which peaked at #3. After releasing her album Pink Friday, Minaj announced the name of her second LP, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. ''After a slight decline in popularity with "''Right By My Side" and "Beez In The Trap", she peaked at #15 once again with her single "Pound The Alarm". Season 1 After signing to Legendty Records, Minaj released the cover of her latest single, Clown Face. After a week of intensive promotion, Clown Face debuted at #13. In its second week of the charts, Clown Face rose 3 positions to #10. It's 3rd week on the charts, it unfortnately did not chart due to Nicki taking a small break over the course of the week. One of the more memorable moments of the season is when Nicki was rumored to be dead by TMZ. Of course, these rumors were false and were quickly put to rest by the rapper herself. Albums Singles/Promotional Singles Personal Information. '''Onika Tanya Maraj (born December 8, 1982), known by her stage name Nicki Minaj (/mɪˈnɑːʒ/), is an American rapper, singer and actress. Born in Saint James, Trinidad and Tobago and raised in Jamaica, Queens, New York, Minaj received public notice after releasing the mixtapes Playtime is Over (2007), Sucka Free (2008) and''Beam Me Up Scotty'' (2009). She signed a recording contract with Young Money Entertainment in 2009. Minaj's debut album, Pink Friday (2010), peaked at number one on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] and spawned the top-ten single "Super Bass". During its promotional campaign, Minaj became the first female solo artist to have seven singles simultaneously charting on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. Her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012), also topped the chart and its lead single, "Starships", peaked at number five on the Billboard Hot 100. The album was reissued in an expanded version, subtitled The Re-Up, several months after its initial release. Minaj's third album, The Neon Queen (2014) was released on September 23rd. It spawned a top ten single, Clown Face, which peaked at number 10 on the CAL Charts. Minaj was a voice actress in the animated film Ice Age: Continental Drift in 2012, and made her acting debut in the 2014 film The Other Woman. In 2013, she was a main judge on the twelfth season of American Idol. Minaj was the first female artist included on MTV's Annual Hottest MC List, with The New York Times saying that some consider her "the most influential female rapper of all time". Her rapping is distinctive for its fast flow and the use of alter egos and accents (primarily British cockney). Minaj's colorful costumes, wigs and clothing have made her a fashion icon. In April 2013, Minaj became the most-charted female rapper in the history of the Billboard Hot 100, with over 44 appearances. Minaj has endorsed Adidas, MAC Cosmetics and Pepsi. She has won four American Music Awards, eight BET Awards, two MTV Music Awards, an MTV Europe Music Award, fiveBillboard Music Awards and Billboard's 2011 Rising Star award. Life and Career 2007–09: Mixtapes and Young Money http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:NickiMinaj1.pngMinaj in 2009 Minaj briefly signed with Brooklyn group Full Force, in which she rapped in a quartet called The Hoodstars composed of Lou$tar (son of "Bowlegged Lou"), Scaff Beezy and 7even Up.[23][24] In 2004 the group recorded the entrance song for WWE Diva Victoria, "Don't Mess With", which was featured on the compilation album ThemeAddict: WWE The Music, Vol.6. Minaj left Full Force, dissatisfied with their lack of success,[citation needed] uploaded songs on her Myspace profile and sent several of her songs to people in the music industry; at the time, she was managed by Debra Antney. Fendi, CEO of Brooklyn label Dirty Money Entertainment (who also discovered rapper Gravy), signed Minaj to his label. Originally adopting the stage name "Nicki Maraj", she changed it to Nicki Minaj: "My real name is Maraj. Fendi flipped it when he met me because I had such a nasty flow! I eat bitches!"[25] On Fendi's label Minaj appeared on the street DVD, The Come Up Volume 11, featuring underground rappers from New York.[citation needed] Minaj released her first mixtape, Playtime is Over, on Dirty Money Records on July 5, 2007[26] and her second, Sucka Free, on April 12, 2008.[27] That year, she was named Female Artist of the Year at the 2008 Underground Music Awards.[28] In 2009 Minaj was involved in a conflict with ego trip's Miss Rap Supreme winner Rece Steele, who was annoyed when Minaj interrupted her interview and put a sign behind Steele's head;[29] Minaj hung up on interviewers from Spate magazine when they asked about the incident.[30] She released her third mixtape, Beam Me Up Scotty, on April 18, 2009[31] and it received favorable coverage on BET and MTV.[32][33] One of its tracks, "I Get Crazy", reached number 20 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Rap Songs chart and number 37 on the magazine's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.[34] 2010–11: Breakthrough with Pink Friday After Minaj was discovered by fellow rapper Lil Wayne,[35] in August 2009 it was reported that she signed a recording contract with his Young Money Entertainment.[36] That November, she appeared with Gucci Mane and Trina on the remix of "5 Star Bitch" by Yo Gotti.[37] Minaj also appeared on "BedRock" and "Roger That"[38] on the compilation album, We Are Young Money (2009).[39]The singles peaked at numbers 2 and 56, respectively, on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100];[40] their parent album reached number nine on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], and was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).[40][41] Minaj was featured on Mariah Carey's "Up Out My Face", which reached number 100 on the Billboard Hot 100.[42] At Jay-Z's suggestion, that February Robin Thicke featured Minaj on "Shakin' It 4 Daddy" and included her in several live performances (including The Late Show With David Letterman).[43] http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nicki_Minaj_cropped.jpgMinaj at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards in Los Angeles Minaj released the intended lead single from her upcoming debut album, "Massive Attack" featuring Sean Garrett, on March 29, 2010.[44] When it only reached number 65 on the''Billboard'' Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart,[34] it was removed from the album.[45] Although Minaj was invited to join Rihanna's Last Girl on Earth Tour in April, she declined in order to finish her album.[46] "Your Love" was released as the album's lead single on June 8;[47] it peaked at number 14 on the Billboard Hot 100, number seven on Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs and number one on the Billboard Rap Songs chart.[34] In August Minaj announced that the album would be entitled Pink Friday, a play on "Black Friday".[48] The following month she released "Check It Out" (with will.i.am) and "Right Thru Me",[49][50] and the latter peaked at number 26 on the Billboard Hot 100.[34] In October, Minaj was the first woman on MTV's Annual Hottest MC List[51] and the first female solo artist to have seven songs on the Billboard Hot 100 simultaneously.[52] Pink Friday was released on November 19,[53] debuting at number two on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 375,000 copies.[54] "Moment 4 Life" (featuring Drake) was released as Pink Friday's fourth single on December 7,[55] peaking at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100.[34] The album was certified platinum, and reached number one in the United States in January 2011.[54][56] Minaj performed "Right Thru Me" and "Moment 4 Life" as the musical guest on the January 29 episode of Saturday Night Live.[57] "Super Bass", the album's fifth single, was released on May 13, 2011.[58] Reaching number seven on the Billboard Hot 100 and certified octuple platinum in the U.S.,[34][59] the song reached the top ten in Australia and New Zealand and sold moderately well in Europe.[60] Minaj credited the song's initial exposure to its mention by Taylor Swift; Swift "did her little interview about 'Super Bass' and it took off in the States with the people sort of knowing it. It's just really uncanny how all that stuff happens, we didn't plan it like that."[61] Minaj,Jessie and the Toy Boys and Nervo were the opening acts on Britney Spears' June 16–August 13 Femme Fatale Tour.[62] She and Kesha appeared on the remix of Spears' "Till the World Ends", which peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot 100.[63] Minaj appeared on David Guetta's "Where Them Girls At" and "Turn Me On",[64] the latter peaking at number four in the U.S.[65] Since Pink Friday's Minaj has been involved in a feud with rapper Lil' Kim, who accused Minaj of copying her appearance.[66] Although Minaj's "Roman's Revenge" was thought to be directed at Kim,[67] she said the song was "everyone who has been in interviews talking" because "no one is worth having their name mentioned out of my mouth and they never will get that."[68] Kim escalated the feud with her mixtape, Black Friday(2011), whose title and artwork mimic Pink Friday;[66] a fragment from Minaj's diss track, "Tragedy", previewed that April.[69] Their conflict sparked a feud between Minaj and rapper Foxy Brown, who said Minaj misrepresented their conversation about Kim.[70] Brown released the diss tracks "Hold Yuh" and "Massacre" (directed at Kim and Minaj) in November 2010 and January 2011, respectively,[71][72] but Brown and Minaj settled their dispute in June 2012.[73] 2012–13: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded and American Idol http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nicki_Minaj_and_Tyga.jpgMinaj with Tyga on the Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour at The O2 Arena in London (October 30, 2012) Minaj released "Roman in Moscow" on December 2, 2011 ahead of her second studio album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012).[74] The song, which reached number 64 on the''Billboard'' Hot 100,[34] was ultimately left off the album.[75] "Stupid Hoe" followed on December 20,[76] reaching number 59 in the U.S.[34] Critics suggested that the latter song was directed at Lil' Kim, who said: "If you have to make a song called 'Stupid Hoe,' you must be a stupid hoe."[77] Minaj and rapper M.I.A. joined Madonna to perform their single, "Give Me All Your Luvin'", on the Super Bowl XLVI halftime show on February 6, 2012.[78] She was the first solo female rapper to perform at the Grammy Awards, premiering "Roman Holiday" during the2012 ceremony on February 12.[79] Her exorcism-themed performance was controversial, with Chuck Creekmur of AllHipHop saying that he saw Minaj "reaching out to the mainstream with this performance, trying to make that full leap into the pop world."[80] "Starships" was released two days later as the lead single from Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded.[81] The song reached numbers four and five on the Canadian Hot 100 and the Billboard''Hot 100, respectively,[34] and was the fifth-bestselling single of 2012.[82] Minaj was sued by Chicago artist Clive Tanaka in September 2013 for its alleged copyright infringement.[83]"Roman Reloaded" (featuring Lil Wayne) was released on February 23,[84] charting at number 70 in the U.S.[34] Follow-up singles "Beez in the Trap" (featuring 2 Chainz) and "Right by My Side" (featuring Chris Brown) were released on March 20,[85][86] reaching numbers 48 and 51 respectively on the ''Billboard Hot 100.[34] Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded was released on April 2, two months later than planned.[87] The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, with first-week sales of 253,000 copies,[54] and was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America.[88] However, its mix of hip-hop songs and mainstream pop material received mixed reviews from music critics.[89] "Pound the Alarm" and "Va Va Voom" were released on June 15 and September 12, respectively,[90][91] reaching numbers 15 and 22 on the Billboard Hot 100.[34] Minaj began her headlining Pink Friday Tour on May 16, 2012,[92] which was followed by the Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour beginning October 14.[93] Although she was scheduled to headline the June 3 Hot 97 Summer Jam at MetLife Stadium in New Jersey, at the request of Lil Wayne she canceled her appearance the day of the show after Peter Rosenberg of the station called "Starships" not "real hip-hop".[94] The following month, Minaj voiced Steffie in the animated film Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012).[95] She won awards for Best Female Video (for "Starships") at the 2012 MTV Video Music Awards andBest Hip-Hop at the 2012 MTV Europe Music Awards.[96][97] An expanded version of Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, subtitled The Re-Up, was released on November 19.[98] Its singles, "The Boys" (with Cassie), "Freedom" and "High School" (featuring Lil Wayne), reached numbers 41, 31 and 20 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart.[34] That month, Minaj was the subject of a three-part E! documentary (Nicki Minaj: My Truth).[99] She announced plans for her own record label after signing Parker Ighile, Brinx, Keisha and Blackout Movement.[100] In September Minaj joined the judges' panel for the twelfth season of American Idol with fellow new judges Mariah Carey and Keith Urban and the returning Randy Jackson.[101] That October a leaked video circulated, with Minaj and Carey in a heated argument during auditions in Charlotte, North Carolina.[102] Carey accused Minaj of saying, "If I had a gun, I would shoot that bitch", but Minaj denied the allegation.[103] Carey said that Minaj created an "unsafe work environment", increasing her security as a result.[104] Tensions escalated after Carey said that Minaj did not have a number-one song on the Billboard Hot 100 during a live broadcast in May 2013, to which Minaj responded in a series of "extremely harsh" tweets directed at the singer.[105] Minaj and Carey left the series that month, at the end of the season.[106] That year Minaj was the most-charted female rapper in the history of the Billboard Hot 100, with 44 entries.[107] Her seven nominations led those for rap musicians at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2013_Billboard_Music_Awards 2013 Billboard Music Awards],[108] and she was the first rapper to win the BET Best Female Hip-Hop Artist Award four consecutive times.[109] 2014: Clown Face and ''The Neon Queen''' During its early production Minaj described her third album, ''The Neon Queen (2014), as "a continuation of The Re-Up with a lot more" and said it would focus on her "hip-hop roots". During an MTV interview, she said that her third album would be "next level" and have "so much to talk about": "I'm really excited and the people that have been working with me now, have been people that I haven't worked with before so it's like they're bringing a new sound to the album that I've never experimented with."Minaj released a string of freestyles on SoundCloud during the first half of 2014. "Clown Face" was announced as The Neon Queen's lead single on August 30; the song was released on September 3, with its video debuting on Vevo September 14. "The video set a 24-hour Vevo record, receiving 19.6 million views on its first day of release and breaking the 19.3-million 24-hour record held by Miley Cyrus for her 2013 "Wrecking Ball". Alter Egos Alter egos With her parents frequently fighting during her childhood, Minaj lived through characters she created as a means of escape. She recalled that "fantasy was my reality" and her first identity was Cookie, who became Harajuku Barbie and (later) Nicki Minaj.[144] In November 2010, Minaj assumed the alter ego Nicki Teresa, wearing a colorful headdress and calling herself "healer to her fans" during a visit to the Garden of Dreams Foundation at Fuse Studios in New York.[145] She introduced another alter ego, Rosa (pronounced with an exaggerated R''), to commemorate her December 2010 appearance on ''Lopez Tonight.[146] For Pink Friday, Minaj created another alter ego: Roman Zolanski, "a demon inside her", Minaj's "twin brother" whose character she assumes when she is angry.[147] Roman has been compared to Eminem's alter ego Slim Shady, and on "Roman's Revenge" Minaj and Eminem collaborate as their alter egos.[148] On her next album, she said that there would be a lot of Roman: "And if you're not familiar with Roman, then you will be familiar with him very soon. He's the boy that lives inside of me. He's a lunatic and he's gay and he'll be on there a lot."[149] Roman has a mother, Martha Zolanski,[150] who appeared on "Roman's Revenge" with a British accent[151] and singing on "Roman Holiday" for the first time.[152][153] Martha appeared in the "Moment 4 Life" video as Minaj's apparent fairy godmother. Although Minaj was rapping in songs such as "All I Do Is Win (Remix)", she promised to introduce Nicki, Roman and Onika on her first album.[147] Tours *Pink Friday Tour (2012) *Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour (2012)